


Schicksal

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Secret love, We Used To Be Friends, letting go, saying goodbye
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal im Leben muss man Entscheidungen treffen - egal, wie schwer es einem fällt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schicksal

„Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans.“

Ich habe diesen Satz schon immer gehasst. Er ist eine einzige sinnlose Plattitüde, die noch dazu auf der falschen Vorstellung beruht, dass das Leben nicht planbar und man hilflos seinem Schicksal ausgeliefert ist. Ich habe nie an das Schicksal oder Vorherbestimmung geglaubt. Jeder ist selbst für das verantwortlich, was er aus seinem Leben macht und wie er die Gaben, die ihm in die Wiege gelegt wurden, am sinnvollsten einsetzt, das ist schon immer meine Devise gewesen. Ein geplantes Vorgehen, gründend auf den Gesetzen der Logik und dem Studium menschlicher Verhaltensweisen – das ist der Weg, der zum Erfolg führt, nicht die Anrufung einer höheren Macht oder das gedankenlose in-den-Tag-hinein-leben, das gerne als erstrebenswert verkauft wird, in meinen Augen aber bloß die Faulheit und Strukturlosigkeit im Denken der Menschen verdeutlicht, die einen solchen Lebensstil pflegen.

Jedenfalls habe ich das geglaubt, bevor ich dir begegnet bin.

„Sherlock!“

Du begrüßt mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, als ich aus dem Zug steige. Deine Wangen sind vom Wind gerötet, deine Haare zerzaust. Ich strecke dir eine Hand entgegen, die du geflissentlich ignorierst. Du bevorzugst es, mich stattdessen in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen, so wie du es bereits auf deiner Hochzeit getan hast. Überhaupt scheinst du seit diesem Tag sehr viel körperbetonter zu sein, was offensichtlich damit zu tun hat, dass du nun nicht mehr befürchten musst, als schwul zu gelten, weil du in den Augen anderer einen möglicherweise zu engen Kontakt mit mir pflegst.

Interessanterweise hat es solche Mutmaßungen hinsichtlich meiner eigenen sexuellen Orientierung nie gegeben; wenn überhaupt, dann begnügte man sich damit, mich als asexuell zu bezeichnen, womit das Thema schnell wieder vom Tisch war. Auch du musst dir nun keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, dass man dir unterstellt, du würdest heimlich Gefühle für mich hegen. Jetzt, wo du deine schwangere Ehefrau wie eine Trophäe vorführen kannst, hast du für die Gerüchte von damals nur noch ein müdes Lächeln übrig.

Wenn du mir so nah bist, kann ich dein Aftershave riechen. Erdig und unaufdringlich, genauso wie du. Völlig anders als der Duft, den ich selbst verwende. Ich kann mich kaum daran sattriechen, aber mir ist klar, dass ich nicht noch länger in dieser Position verharren darf und so löse ich mich von dir.

„Wartest du schon lange?“, frage ich der Höflichkeit halber, aber du enttarnst meine Frage sofort als die Floskel, die sie ist.

„Nein, ich weiß inzwischen ziemlich genau, wann der Zug hier ankommt.“

Du wirkst erstaunt, dass ich außer einer über meiner Schulter hängenden Tasche kein Gepäck bei mir habe.

„Ich bleibe doch nicht lange...“, murmele ich vor mich hin und bilde mir eine Sekunde lang ein, dass du ein wenig enttäuscht wirkst.

Anders als in London gelingt es dir hier sofort, ein Taxi heranzuwinken, dass uns zu dem von dir und deiner kleinen Familie bewohnten Reihenhaus am Stadtrand bringt.

„Mary ist bei einer Freundin, ich weiß nicht, ob sie heute noch nach Hause kommt oder ob sie dort übernachtet“, erklärst du mir noch einmal, was du bereits am Telefon gesagt hast, als du mir vorschlugst, dich hier zu besuchen und den Abend mit dir zu verbringen, 'so wie in den guten alten Zeiten'. Fast klingt es, als hätten wir uns seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, dabei sind es erst drei Monate, seit du London endgültig verlassen hast, um mit deiner frisch angetrauten Gattin und dem ungeborenen Kind hinaus aufs Land zu ziehen.

Ihr habt euch offenbar gut eingelebt. Die Wohnung ist hell und freundlich eingerichtet, die Hand einer Frau – deiner Frau, korrigiere ich mich – ist unverkennbar, zeigt sich in dem zarten Blumenmuster der Vorhänge, den Orchideen auf der weiß lackierten Kommode und in dem in Pastellfarben bemalten Keramikengel, der in der Ecke der Fensterbank steht, ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein gläsernes Herz an seine Brust pressend. Der Platz ist ein Kompromiss; du hasst solche Dinge, konntest es aber nicht übers Herz bringen, die Figur aus der Wohnung zu schaffen, weil Mary so sehr an ihr hängt.

Du bist ein guter Mensch, John Watson. Und du wirst ein wundervoller Vater sein. Als hättest du meine Gedanken erraten führst du mich bei deiner kleinen Hausbesichtigung in das zukünftige Kinderzimmer. Mir entgeht nicht, wie du auf dem Weg dorthin möglichst unauffällig eine vom Flur abgehende Tür zuziehst, hinter der sich, wie ich bereits beim Eintreten gesehen habe, euer Schlafzimmer befindet. Die Geste bedarf keiner Erklärung, ihre Botschaft erreicht mich ganz ohne Worte.

„Hier soll Catherine später schlafen“, erläuterst du stolz und deutest auf eine handgefertigte Wiege, die in derselben Farbe lackiert ist wie die Kommode im Wohnzimmer. Der Raum strahlt eine unglaublich friedliche Atmosphäre aus mit seinen lindgrünen Tapeten und den auf mich geradezu winzig wirkenden Kindermöbeln.

„Komm, lass uns wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen, du möchtest doch bestimmt erstmal einen Kaffee – oder Tee?“, schlägst du vor und schiebst mich aus dem Zimmer, deine Hand ganz sachte auf meinen unteren Rücken gelegt. Selbst durch den dicken Wollstoff meines Mantels bringt deine Berührung meine Haut zum kribbeln.

Ich frage mich, ob es wirklich so offensichtlich ist, dass ich mich nicht wohlfühle, wenn wir auf dein Kind zu sprechen kommen - ich möchte nicht, dass du diesen Eindruck von mir hast. Nicht umsonst habe ich versprochen, euch drei zu beschützen, dich, Mary – und die Kleine, die nun also den Namen Catherine tragen soll. Ein wenig trifft es mich, dass du mir nichts von dieser Entscheidung erzählt hast. Auch wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit ist, so macht sie mir doch deutlich, dass die Rolle, die ich in deinem Leben spiele, immer kleiner wird. Bis ich nur noch ein Statist bin. Wenn überhaupt.

„Hey, geht es dir gut?“

„Natürlich.“

(Nein, es geht mir nicht gut.)

Ein falsches Lächeln, das dich für einen Moment beschwichtigt. „Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken.“

Du siehst mich an, als würdest du in meinen Augen einen Hinweis darauf suchen, dass ich dir nicht die Wahrheit sage. Du findest ihn nicht.

„Also – Kaffee oder Tee?“

Aus reiner Verlegenheit bitte ich um einen Tee, nur um dir ein wenig länger dabei zusehen zu können, wie du in der Küche hantierst. Den Wasserkocher anstellst, den Tee in die Kanne füllst, ihn mit dem kochenden Wasser übergießt, Tassen auf ein kleines Kunststofftablett stellst, daneben Zucker und Milch und alles ins Wohnzimmer hinüberträgst. Der Duft von hochwertigem Earl Grey erfüllt den Raum und es ist ein kleines bisschen wie damals, als wir noch in der Baker Street am Kaminfeuer gesessen haben und uns selbst genug waren.

Jetzt ist da nur noch betretenes Schweigen. Du kannst mir kaum in die Augen sehen, rührst unablässig in deiner Teetasse und denkst krampfhaft über ein Thema nach, über das du mit mir reden könntest.

Was ist bloß mit uns passiert, John? Was hat sich verändert?

„Möchtest du...vielleicht etwas unternehmen?“

Ein unsicherer Versuch, die Stille zu durchbrechen. Aber ich bin für jedes Angebot dankbar.

„Was schlägst du vor?“

„Wir könnten etwas essen gehen...oder...ein paar Straßen weiter gibt es einen Pub, falls das was für dich wäre...“

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und lächle dich – aufmunternd, wie ich hoffe – an. „Klar! Lass uns in den Pub gehen, ein bisschen Lokalkolorit genießen.“

Du schaust mich an, als käme ich von einem anderen Stern, doch dann besinnst du dich und erwiderst mein Lächeln.

„Einverstanden. Aber halt' dich ein bisschen zurück mit deinen Deduktionen, bisher verstehe ich mich ganz gut mit den neuen Nachbarn.“

Wie es so oft der Fall ist, lockert der Alkohol die Zunge und wir beginnen uns über belangloses Zeug zu unterhalten, ohne zu merken, wie belanglos es ist. Einer deiner Nachbarn, ein fülliger älterer Herr mit schütterem Haar, setzt sich zu uns an den Tisch. Wie sich herausstellt, hat er sich in seiner Freizeit der Imkerei verschrieben – eine Tätigkeit, die schon seit längerer Zeit mein Interesse geweckt hat. Ich deute an, dass ich mit dem Gedanken spiele, mich im Alter selbst der Bienenzucht zu widmen, was bei ihm wahre Begeisterungsstürme auslöst.

Anders als bei deinem Junggesellenabschied halten wir bis zur Sperrstunde durch und nehmen uns dann ein Taxi, das uns zurück zu deiner Wohnung bringt, wo wir noch eine Zeitlang im Wohnzimmer sitzen und bei einem Glas Wein über unser früheres (gemeinsames) Leben in der Baker Street reden. Mycroft und Mrs. Hudson finden häufig Erwähnung und führen oft zu unfreiwilligen Lachanfällen. Es war eine schöne Zeit, da sind wir uns einig.

(Bist du dir sicher, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, diese gemeinsame Zeit zu beenden?)

Wir sitzen dicht beieinander, ganz leicht und hoffentlich unauffällig genug lehne ich mich an deine Schulter. Vielleicht ist es der Alkohol, der mich so anhänglich werden lässt, aber es tut so unendlich gut, dass du es zulässt anstatt mich wegzustoßen. Es erscheint mir fast, als würdest du die Nähe ebenso sehr genießen wie ich es tue.

„Warst du schon immer so zutraulich?“, lachst du in meine Locken, als du deinen Kopf an meinen lehnst. Dein weiches Haar kitzelt an meiner Nase.

„Nur bei dir“, flüstere ich und schließe die Augen, während im Radio die Coverversion eines alten Patti Smith-Songs dudelt, der mir geradezu aus der Seele spricht.

Because tonight there are two lovers  
If we believe in the night we trust

Ich würde alles dafür tun, wenn wir genau das sein könnten – Geliebte. Wenn auch nur für diese eine Nacht. Aber da ist Mary. Und das Baby. Ich könnte dich niemals vor die Wahl stellen, dich für einen von uns zu entscheiden. Dennoch hält es mich nicht davon ab, die traute Zweisamkeit, die wir teilen, bis ins kleinste Detail auszukosten, deinen Atem an meinem Hals, die Wärme deines Körpers, herbes Aftershave auf rauher Haut.

Während ich mich noch meinem heimlichen Genuss hingebe schaust du auf die Uhr und wirkst aufrichtig überrascht, als du feststellst, dass es bereits nach ein Uhr ist. Zeit, sich mit einer unangenehmen Frage zu beschäftigen:

„Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich dir das Sofa zurecht mache? Ich würde dir ja das Bett anbieten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob Mary heute Nacht noch heimkommt und dann müsste ich dich wecken, na ja...“

Eine abwehrende Handbewegung bringt dich zum Verstummen.

„Keine Umstände.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich dich, wie du dich verlegen am Kopf kratzt und dann im Schlafzimmer verschwindest, um Bettwäsche für mich zu besorgen. Du schweigst, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es da etwas gibt, was du sagen willst. Unschlüssig stehst du im Türrahmen und siehst mich an. Räusperst dich. Deine Augen huschen unsicher hin und her, richten sich dann doch auf mich. Als du jedoch merkst, dass ich deinen Blick erwidere, schlägst du schnell die Augen nieder.

„Schlaf gut.“

„Du auch.“

Ein frommer Wunsch. Ich bekomme die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu. Das Wissen, dass du im Zimmer nebenan, nur durch eine Leichtbauwand von mir getrennt, allein in dem großen Doppelbett liegst, raubt mir nachhaltig den Schlaf. Doch was soll ich tun? Mir eine Ausrede überlegen, um zu dir hinüber zu kommen? Behaupten, ich hätte Rückenschmerzen? Schon der Gedanke daran ist lächerlich. Du bist Arzt, du würdest mich sofort durchschauen. Und dann würdest du mir dein Bett anbieten und selbst auf dem Sofa schlafen, weil du nicht nur ein guter Arzt, sondern vor allem ein guter Mensch bist.

Ich lausche in die Stille und kann durch die dünnen Wände das Knarzen deines Bettes hören, als du dich immer wieder umdrehst. Kannst du etwa auch nicht schlafen? Ist es nur, weil Mary nicht neben dir liegt? Oder...

Ich schüttle den Gedanken ab, bevor er Gestalt annehmen kann. Ich habe noch nie jemandem schlaflose Nächte beschert. Wahrscheinlich sind es auch diesmal wieder deine Alpträume. Du hast die Schrecken des Krieges nie ganz überwunden und ich fürchte, ich habe durch meinen Sprung einige alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen. Dabei habe ich das alles doch nur für dich getan!

(So vieles habe ich für dich getan, doch es war niemals genug.)

Wieder höre ich, wie nebenan das Bett knarrt und ich werde langsam selbst genauso unruhig, wie du es offenkundig bist. Irgendwann halte ich es nicht mehr aus und schleiche zu deiner Schlafzimmertür hinüber, die nur angelehnt ist. Diese Tatsache trägt allerdings nicht wie erwartet zu meiner Erleichterung bei, sondern wirft vielmehr neue Fragen auf: In der Baker Street war deine Zimmertür immer verschlossen, wenn du geschlafen hast. Als du mich heute Nachmittag durch deine Wohnung geführt hast, warst du äußerst bemüht, mir den Blick in diesen privaten Raum zu verwehren. Was ist also passiert, dass dich deine Schutzschilde hat absenken lassen?

Wie in Trance strecke ich meine Hand nach der Klinke aus und öffne die Tür gerade so weit, dass ich ins Zimmer hineinsehen kann. Viel ist im schummerigen Mondlicht nicht zu erkennen, aber als mein Blick auf die Tapete fällt, die die Wand hinter dem Doppelbett bedeckt stockt mir der Atem: Sie ähnelt der in meinem Schlafzimmer auf geradezu unheimliche Weise, auch wenn die Farbe ein klein wenig mehr ins Blaue geht. Und wieder ist da dieses nagende Gefühl in meinem Kopf, diese leise Stimme, die mir sagt, dass all diese Dinge etwas zu bedeuten haben. Wenn es kein Zufall ist, dann hast du dir etwas bei der Auswahl der Tapete gedacht. Mein Herz scheint einen Schlag lang auszusetzen.

(Du wolltest insgeheim, dass ich es sehe – es sehe und verstehe, dass zwischen uns mehr ist als nur Freundschaft. Dass wir zusammengehören, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind.)

Natürlich weiß ich, dass das Unsinn ist, aber der Gedanke fühlt sich so gut an, dass ich mich ihm für einen Moment hingebe, bevor mein Verstand wieder das Regiment an sich reißt. Sicherlich hat dir einfach nur die Farbe gefallen. Oder nicht du warst es, der exakt dieses Muster ausgewählt hat, sondern Mary. Der von ihr bevorzugte Stil zieht sich wie ein roter Faden durch die ganze Wohnung – warum sollte sie gerade in einem so persönlichen Raum wie dem Schlafzimmer von dieser Vorgehensweise abgewichen sein und dir die Auswahl überlassen haben?

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?“

Ich erstarre, fühle mich ertappt, als meine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben und ich erkennen kann, dass du mit wachem Blick zu mir hinübersiehst.

„Nein, ich...wollte mir nur ein Glas Wasser holen und dachte, ich hätte ein Geräusch gehört...“

„Kann schon sein, dieses Bett knarrt furchtbar. Muss mich wohl mal darum kümmern, dass das behoben wird“, erwiderst du und setzt dich demonstrativ auf, wobei wieder das laute Knarzen ertönt.

„Ja, dann...“

Noch immer stehe ich unschlüssig in der Tür, schiebe verlegen eine Hand in meine Haare und weiß nicht weiter, bemerke dabei gar nicht, wie du aus dem Bett krabbelst und plötzlich neben mir stehst.

„Sherlock, was ist los mit dir? Hm?“

Ich sehe an mir herunter und stelle fest, dass ich mir die sanfte Berührung an meinem Handgelenk nicht eingebildet habe, es sind tatsächlich deine Finger, die mich ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholen wollen, hinaus aus der verworrenen Welt meiner Gedanken.

„Nichts.“ Ein Flüstern, kaum hörbar. „Ich bin nur müde. Oder ich werde einfach langsam alt“, ergänze ich mit demselben Lächeln, das ich schon den ganzen Tag über aufgesetzt habe, um zu verhindern, dass du hinter die sorgfältig errichtete Fassade blicken und meine wahren Gefühle erahnen kannst.

Doch diesmal habe ich dich unterschätzt.

„Ich weiß wie du aussiehst, wenn du müde bist – jetzt bist du jedenfalls hellwach. Also sag mir einfach, was los ist.“

Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander, spüre, dass dies ein entscheidender Moment ist; vielleicht der entscheidende Moment überhaupt, in dem die Weichen gestellt werden für alles, was zukünftig passieren wird.

(John, ich glaube ich liebe dich.)

Vielleicht ist dies meine einzige Chance, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und dann? Vermutlich könnte ich bei jedem anderen Menschen die Reaktion auf ein solches Geständnis bis ins kleinste Detail vorhersehen, aber bei dir bin ich mit Blindheit geschlagen.

(Ist es möglich, dass du für mich ebenso empfindest?)

„Ach Sherlock, bitte lass das, mir macht es wirklich ein bisschen Angst, wenn du in eine solche Schockstarre verfällst.“

Ein Lächeln und dann – tatsächlich – deine Hand an meiner Wange.

„John...“

„Ja?“

Noch immer ist deine Hand da, wo du sie abgelegt hast. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht sage, werde ich es niemals aussprechen.

„John, ich...“

„Ihr zwei seht aus wie ein Liebespaar.“

Die helle Stimme deiner Frau lässt uns auseinanderfahren, als hätte sie uns bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt. Und vielleicht hat sie das ja auch.

Sie lacht und kommt zu uns hinüber, küsst dich zärtlich auf die Wange, woraufhin du ihre Zärtlichkeiten umgehend erwiderst, mich nimmt sie in den Arm, wobei ihr kugelrunder Bauch gegen meinen Schritt drückt. Ich versuche sie auf Abstand zu halten, schiebe sie von mir, als wolle ich sie eingehender betrachten.

„Soso, das ist also Catherine“, versuche ich das Gespräch in eine unverfängliche Richtung zu lenken. Marys Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Ja, wir haben beschlossen, sie nach Johns Großmutter zu benennen. Sie hat sich früher oft um ihn gekümmert, aber das hat er dir bestimmt schon so oft erzählt, dass du es nicht mehr hören kannst.“

Sofort schießt mein Blick wieder zu dir. Obwohl deine Großmutter einen so hohen Stellenwert in deinem Leben hatte, dass du jetzt sogar deine Tochter nach ihr benennen willst, hast du mir nie von ihr erzählt. Fast schon schuldbewusst wendest du dich ab und legst deiner Frau eine Hand in den Rücken – so, wie du es am Nachmittag noch bei mir getan hast.

„Mary, du bist doch bestimmt müde...“

Sie stöhnt theatralisch auf und hängt ihren Mantel an die Garderobe.

„Oh, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr. Julie und ich sind ein bisschen um die Häuser gezogen und dann war es auf einmal schon so spät, dass ich den Bus verpasst habe – und versuch mal, bei ihr in der Gegend ein Taxi zu bekommen!“

Du schiebst sie, zustimmende Worte murmelnd, in euer Schlafzimmer. Mir wirfst du noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor du die Tür hinter dir schließt.

„Gute Nacht, Sherlock.“

„Nacht.“

Während ich wieder in meinem provisorischen Bett liege, kann ich von der anderen Seite der Wand her leises Kichern hören – erst von ihr, dann von dir. So müde scheint ihr beide dann wohl doch nicht gewesen zu sein. Ich presse mir unnötigerweise das Kissen über die Ohren, aber allein das Wissen, dass ihr beide zusammen in eurem Ehebett liegt und euren Spaß habt – wie auch immer ihr das anstellt mit Marys Babybauch – genügt, um mir restlos den Schlaf zu rauben. Ich schleiche nach draußen um zu rauchen, merke aber, kaum dass ich die Tür hinter mir zugezogen habe, dass ich keine Zigaretten bei mir habe. Ich habe sie bewusst in London zurückgelassen, weil ich weiß, dass du meinen Tabakkonsum nicht gutheißt. Du machst dir Sorgen um meine Gesundheit, auch jetzt noch.

(Wärst du noch bei mir, dann würde ich jetzt überhaupt nicht in Versuchung geraten, mir eine Kippe anzustecken.)

Der Gedanke, in die Wohnung zurückzukehren, zurück zu dir und Mary, behagt mir nicht. Stattdessen laufe ich die Straße hinunter und streife durch den stillen Ort bis der Morgen anbricht, erst dann fühle ich mich dazu in der Lage, in das Zimmer mit den weißen Möbeln, den zierlichen Orchideen und dem Keramikengel zurückzukehren. Auch hier ist es inzwischen ganz ruhig und so nicke ich, auf dem Sessel am Fenster zusammengerollt, doch noch einen Moment lang ein.

Das Rauschen der Dusche weckt mich und ich schlurfe in die Küche hinüber, um mir einen Kaffee zu kochen, wo ich unerwartet auf Mary treffe.

„Oh, hallo Sherlock! Gut geschlafen?“

Ich bringe nicht mehr hervor als ein missmutiges Brummen, reiße mich aber im nächsten Moment am Riemen. Sie meint es nur gut. Und sie kann nichts dafür, dass du und ich es nicht schaffen zu klären, was genau wir denn nun füreinander sind. Noch immer freundlich lächelnd hält sie mir einen mit kleinen blauen Blümchen verzierten Becher hin.

„Schwarz, zwei Zucker – ich glaube, den hast du bitter nötig.“

Ich nicke ihr dankbar zu und trinke einen großen Schluck. Es ist geradezu rührend, wie sie sich um alles und jeden kümmert und das mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihresgleichen sucht. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich kann verstehen, was du an ihr findest – sie gibt dir die Geborgenheit, nach der du dich insgeheim immer gesehnt hast und die ich dir nie bieten konnte, engt dich dabei aber nicht ein. Würde ich mitten in der Nacht vor eurer Tür stehen und dich bitten, mir bei der Jagd nach einem Serienmörder zur Hand gehen, würde sie dir vermutlich Mantel und Schal reichen, dir sagen, dass du auf dich aufpassen sollst und dir dann viel Spaß wünschen. Diese Frau ist all das, wonach du immer gesucht hast – und wer bin ich, mich zwischen euch zu stellen, um meine eigenen egoistischen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen?

Mary und ich verbringen einen ruhigen und entspannten Morgen bei Kaffee, Toast und angenehmen Gesprächen. Du hingegen zeigst dich erst, als es für mich schon beinahe Zeit ist, mich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof zu machen. Während Mary mich zum Abschied ein weiteres Mal umarmt, bemerke ich bei dir wieder diese Distanz, die mich schon gestern irritiert hat, nachdem wir deine Wohnung betreten haben. Es ist, als würde in dir ein Kampf toben, als würde etwas in dir dich dazu zwingen wollen, dich zwischen mir und ihr zu entscheiden – eine Entscheidung, die dir nicht so schwer fallen sollte. Wann immer du an sie denkst, versuchst du dich von mir zu lösen. Nur gestern Nacht hast du deine inneren Mauern ein kleines Stück weit einreißen lassen. Nach wie vor weiß ich nicht, wie du tief in deinem Herzen für mich empfindest – aber das hier ist keine Entscheidung, die du mit dem Herzen treffen solltest. Du wirst Vater, John. Du hast eine Familie, die dich braucht. Und die du brauchst.

Wir stehen am Bahnsteig, der Zug fährt bereits ein. Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr für große Abschiedsszenen. Um es dir leichter zu machen (und damit du endlich aufhörst, dir die Augen zu wischen und es auf den Wind zu schieben) reiche ich dir meine Hand und schenke dir mein hoffentlich schönstes Lächeln.

„Bis bald, John.“

„Mach's gut, Sherlock, ich melde mich, wenn ich das nächste Mal in London bin.“

Deine warme, rauhe Hand umschließt die meine, drückt sie fest und gibt ein wenig von deiner Wärme an meine kühle Haut ab.

Ein letztes Winken, bevor ich in den Zug steige.

Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, endlich loszulassen. Sowohl für dich, als auch für mich.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsRGfGakRWc


End file.
